I'm Not Your Property
by staygold286
Summary: This fanfic revolves around a new greaser girl, Hayley McCormick, and her boyfriend Tim Shepherd. She worries that Tim is a little too protective of her. Please RR
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Your Property

An Outsiders fanfic written by Hayley & Racquel

Chapter 1

The warm night was getting darker and darker by the minute. But what did that matter? Nothing, to Hayly McCormick, or her family. Just as long as she was still alive, she could stay out for as long as she liked.

Hayley McCormick was a 17 year old girl, she had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. Although a lot of people found her attractive, they couldn't show it, because she was a Greaser, the low-downs of the city. Tulsa, to Hayley, was just another place. There was nothing to do in Tulsa, except laze around and get into big fights with the opposite gang, which just ends up with someone either dying, or getting injured.

She decided to hang around the Vacant Lot, about twenty minutes away from her house, for awhile. It was often that someone she knew would show up, and they would go cruising together for awhile. But lately, ever since she started dating _him_, things have changed. All of her friends hated him. They said that he was no good, that when he asked her out and she said yes, that one day she would regret it, and it would be the biggest mistake in her life.

Since no one showed up at the lot, she decided to leave early. She wasn't sure if she could go to this kid's house, one that she had just met, Ponyboy Curtis, or if she should just go home, a.k.a Hell on Earth.

She decided to just go right home. Her older brother was there, but he was drunk, again. Her parents were just in a screaming fight, over God knows what.

"You're _boyfriend_ called. What's his name, Tim Husky?" Ricky, Hayley's brother, said.

"Tim Shepherd." Her words were coated with pain & venomnus hatred as she stormed past her brother, going into her parent's bedroom. She shut the door, then grabbed the phone, dialing Tim's number.

"Hello?" His voice sounded through the ear piece. She was glad to hear one trustworthy voice tonight, at least she had hoped so.

"You called."

"Yeah. I want you to come see me now, baby."

"Now? It's past midnight, I just got home as well. Plus my brother is drunk, so I had better stay home and watch him."

"He's not a toddler. Alright? Come meet me – the vacant lot. If you don't, I will come meet you, and it will not be pleasant." Tim hung up, leaving Hayley scared half to death. She hung up too, then decided to call a friend, one who was always there for her. He would have the answer.

"Dallas?" Her voice became warmer, but her heart was still pounding.

"What is it?" His usual cold, yet comforting, voice answered the phone.

"Tim – he is demanding me to come to the vacant lot now, and i just got home. I really think he's overdoing this. And, I don't know what to do."

"Alright. Stay home, ya hear me? Don't go, I will go. But I ain't wearin' no dress or nothing." He said, hanging up. I stifled a giggle then hung up, laying back and thanking God.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayleys Pov

Ever get that feeling when you know something is wrong and that something is happening now? Well I do and for some reason I felt like it was happening with Tim and Dally because when Tim wants something and he doesn't get it he gets mad and he doesn't throw tantrums he throws fist. I sighed got up and walked out of the house leaving my drunken brother alone. Running to the vacant lot where I heard yelling going on and I recognized the voices it was Tim and Dally I ran where they where fighting.

"Stop it " I said trying to get them off eacother but I had know luck they where to big for me.

"Hayley get out of here " Tim demanded me.

"No Tim you two are killing eacother" I told him.

"Yeah well tell him to mind his own business "Tim said while throwing punches.

"She is my business" Dally answered.

"Come on you guys are friends, " I told them obviously not the best of friends I bit my lip not knowing what to do. But I couldn't do anything because Curly Tim's brother younger brother took my arms and so did one of Tim's gang members I was struggling out of there grasp as the two kept on fighting,


	3. Chapter 3

Tim's POV

I stared at the guy who I was going to kill before the night was over. The guy who was ruining my relationship with my girl. The guy who I had given way too many chances before. The guy named Dallas Winston.

I saw Hayley trying to squirm out of the tight grip she was being held in. I didn't want her to get hurt, but I didn't want her to get away. She was the only girl in my life, the only one who really cared about. My asshole of a brother and I didn't care for each other – we were just in the same family and the same gang, nothing else.

"I'm gonna kill you Dally." I said, pointing my finger at him.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared." I hated it when he was sarcastic, which was all of the time. It was like he used sarcasm to get away from himself, which just proved that he was scared. He failed at life.

"Stop it! Don't fight, please!" I heard Hayley screaming, I looked over at her.

"Shut up. This is man-to-man, baby. When I kill him, you and I are gonna have a little party, if ya know what I mean." She looked at me in disgust, still trying to get away. I shook my head and looked back over at Dally, who was just standing there waiting. Dally never wasted his time, if he was going to fight, he would fight.

The next thing I knew I heard a loud cry and Hayley was running away. Tony, the guy who was holding her, was on the ground holding his shin. He was biting his lip, trying to stop himself from screaming and cussing.

"Don't you move." I said to Dally and ran. I ran straight for her, not wanting to let her get away.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled from over her shoulder. I finally caught up and pulled her back, she fell and hit her head on the grass. She sat up, rubbing her head, looking like she was about to cry. "You think that was going to help our relationship?" Her voice was cold and bitter, as she stared at me.

"Sorry, babe."

"I am _not_ your babe. Next time you wanna girl, show a little respect." She said, and with that she got up and walked away – I was just sitting there, wondering what happened next.


End file.
